


Lesson To All

by AnabelleBlack20



Series: The Dollophead and his Idiot [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Aftermath of Lamia, BAMF Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), BBC, Big brother Arthur Pendragon, Episode: s04e08 Lamia, Fluff, Gen, Protective Arthur, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Punishment, knights of camelot, master - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabelleBlack20/pseuds/AnabelleBlack20
Summary: Takes place directly after 4x08. The Knights hurt Merlin when they were under the Lamia's influence. Arthur finds out and is less than pleased. While the knights were forgiven by Merlin, they have to face the wrath of The Once and Future King. It was a lesson to all in Camelot: No one lays a finger on the King's manservant. No slash. Just pure fluff and bonding.Featuring adorable!Merlin and Protective!Arthur.





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur watched as his manservant saddled the horses. His movements were stiff and irregular and he was walking with a slight limp. He was also sporting a black eye, the details of which he stubbornly refused to reveal.

Arthur was wo— no, not worried. Arthur couldn't possibly be worried about Merlin. He didn't want any tardiness in the younger man's duties. Yes, that was it.

Something was majorly wrong here. Last night, when he had killed that monster– the Lamia, he thought the problem had been taken care of. But things were far from over. Merlin, his knights and Guinevere were all oddly silent.

When he'd called Merlin an idiot a while ago, the servant hadn't responded with a snarky comeback. Even Gwaine who always engaged in childish prattle was quiet. He didn't miss the occasional glare the knights were receiving from Guinevere.

Gwen was the kindest person he knew, along with Merlin. Something had happened on their journey, something he wasn't aware of.

Merlin finished saddling the horses and approached him. "The horses are ready to leave any time now." Arthur nodded at him. "Go and call the knights. We leave immediately. I want to arrive at Camelot by sundown."

Arthur didn't miss the way Merlin's shoulders tensed even as he walked away to comply to the order.

He found Guinevere inside the hut, helping Gaius with his things. "Gaius, are the knights alright? The seem... off, all of them. Even Merlin hasn't said anything much and God knows how hard it is to shut him up."

"The knights are perfectly fine, sire. They were lucky to get away with a few minor cuts. There's nothing to worry about, I assure you." Arthur instantly picked up on the sharp edge in the normally genial physician's tone. Why was Gaius upset with the knights?

"And what about Merlin?" Gaius raised an eyebrow questioningly. "I'm not quite sure about what happened, sire. Merlin has been rather silent, as you mentioned. But perhaps he is just tired. I will speak to him once we have returned to Camelot."

"You let me know if you find anything." Gaius dipped his head respectfully, accepted his bag from Gwen and left the hut.

All through his little exchange with Gaius, he had noticed the way Guinevere had stiffened. He turned towards the love of his life and asked, "Guinevere, I know something happened on the way. Everyone's acting strange. Now, I'm not as ignorant as everyone makes me out to be. The knights won't look Merlin in the eye, they're barely talking to anyone at all." He paused to take a deep breath.

"I think Merlin is hurt. He won't tell me. Now, Merlin is the most mulish, loyal idiot I've ever met. He's not willing to tell me what's wrong. Tell me, please."

Gwen hit her lip in indecision. "Arthur, I'm sorry but he made me promise not to. I think it's really endearing that you're worried about Merlin but I promised him that I wouldn't say anything."

"Guinevere, please." Arthur would not be swayed. Maybe, just maybe he was a wee bit concerned about his manservant's condition.

She gave in.

She told him all that had occurred when the Knights had been under the Lamia's influence. Arthur listened with a growing fury as Guinevere recounted the events of the past few days.

The knights had physically harmed Merlin, belittled him and even dared to raise their swords against him. And all the while, Merlin had protected Gwen, taking the worst of the Knights' abuse upon himself. Merlin, his servant, best friend and little brother– the most loveable idiot Arthur had ever met.

In that moment, Arthur didn't care that they'd been put under a spell. No one was allowed to hurt Merlin, intentionally or otherwise. Anyone who so much as harmed a hair on his clumsy, idiotic head, answered directly to the King of Camelot. There were no exceptions to that rule, not even his most trusted Knights.

The knights of the realm were supposed to be stronger than that. How could they have succumbed to that monster's magic when Gwen and Merlin had successfully fought it?

Sirs Gwaine, Leon, Percival and Elyan would all have a lot to answer for when they returned to Camelot. Arthur would make certain of that.

"Don't be too hard on them, Arthur. They weren't themselves, after all."

"That may be so, Guinevere but the knights should have been strong enough to fight it. Merlin was hurt, you were nearly hurt and those are two things I cannot condone. They will bear the consequences for their actions."

She gave him a kind smile. He could see the slight sympathy in her eyes for the knights. "It's sweet to see you so concerned for Merlin's safety. I always knew you cared." Arthur could feel his cheeks burn at her words. "Let's just keep this between you and me. I don't want my manservant getting all bigheaded."

She laughed and patted his arm. "Oh Arthur, I think it's a little too late for that. The whole of Camelot knows just how much you care for him."

The two of them exited the hut and found all four knights standing around Merlin. Arthur narrowed his eyes and made to shoo them away but was stopped by Gwen's hand on his arm. "I think they're just apologising. Look at them, Arthur. Really look."

She was right. The four men had their heads lowered before Merlin and the way the servant was rubbing his neck with a hesitant smile, he was feeling very awkward indeed. "About time I'd say," Arthur remarked.

When Gwaine took a step forward to pat Merlin on the shoulder, the latter flinched almost imperceptibly. And just like that, Arthur's anger was back.

"Come now! We don't have all day!" If his voice came out a lot more sharper than he'd intended, nobody said anything.

The ride back to Camelot was unpleasantly silent. Other than a terse order here and there, Arthur didn't say anything to his knights. Merlin stayed by Arthur's side all the way.

It was evident that while he'd forgiven the knights, he wasn't all that comfortable around them yet.

By now, the entire party had picked up on their King's foul mood and wisely stayed out of his way. As usual, Merlin was the one who came and sat down next to him.

"Are you alright, Arthur? You haven't said much."

"I know— what my knights did to you." Merlin laughed nervously. "What? I don't know what you're talki—"

"You can stop pretending, Merlin. I know they hurt you. I plan to address the issue as soon as we get back." Merlin looked at his master with wide eyes. "Arthur, it wasn't their fault. They weren't in control of themselves. And besides, they apologised, all of them did; quite profusely in fact. You can't punish them for something that wasn't their fault."

"But it is their fault. How is it that you and Guinevere weren't under that monster's spell but my knights fell for it without even the smallest bit of resistance?" Merlin couldn't answer that question, not without the honest explanation.

"When we get back, you'll have Gaius treat your wounds and come to the throne room. I don't want you hobbling around the place like some old man. You're no use to me if you're unwell."

For the first time in days, that infectious grin spread across Merlin's face. "Am I hearing things, sire, or are you actually concerned about me?"

Arthur scoffed and lightly cuffed Merlin on the back of his head. "Don't be absurd, Merlin. You're an absolute idiot."

Merlin bumped his shoulder against Arthur's and grinned, the way a boy would smile at his older brother. "Whatever you say, sire."

Merlin felt guilty that the knights were going to pay the piper but at the same time, he couldn't ignore that warm feeling in his stomach at the protectiveness in his best friend's tone.

He knew that eventually, things with the knights would go back to normal but not right now. "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin's expression was the picture of shock. "You're just full of surprises today, aren't you? First you worry about me and now you're thanking me. For what, may I ask?"

Arthur turned to Merlin with a genuine gratitude in his clear blue eyes. "You kept Guinevere safe. I cannot thank you enough for that."

Merlin's eyes softened. "Arthur, she's my friend too. I'd protect her at all costs."

Merlin turned around to look at the four knights who were eating their lunch, not talking much. Gwaine caught his gaze and smiled at him. The servant caught the guilt on his face, on all their faces. While Merlin had forgiven the knights, they hadn't forgiven themselves. Not even close.

"Just promise me to go easy on them?"

"Absolutely not."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur dismounted and handed the reins to a stable boy. "Sirs Elyan, Gwaine, Leon and Percival; I expect the four of you in the throne room in exactly an hour. For your sakes, do not be late." He did not even look at them as he snapped the order. Let them squirm.

With that, Arthur ascended the stairs, his cloak nearly flying behind him. Merlin gave the four knights in question a slightly sympathetic look before following his King.

Merlin went back to Gaius' chambers and the old man dressed his wounds. He didn't say anything because he already knew. He was Gaius and everyone knows that Gaius knows everything.

"Arthur was rather upset on the way home wasn't he?"

"Upset? I'll be surprised if he doesn't bury the knights on the spot," Merlin replied as his guardian bandaged his chest. "Arthur can deny it as much as he pleases but he is quite fond of you, Merlin."

"I know."

Once Gaius was finished, Merlin stood, feeling much better. "I'd better get going. I need to make sure Arthur doesn't murder the knights. Poor Leon looked terrified."

The old man merely smiled a little as Merlin left. Arthur was already a better King than Uther had ever been. He was easier to love, to forgive, slower to anger and more compassionate.

******

Merlin found Arthur in his room, already out of his armour. He had changed into something more comfortable but his sword hung from his belt, at the ready.

"You're dressed," Merlin commented as he barged inside, as usual, without bothering to knock. "Your powers of observation render me speechless, Merlin," the King commented wryly.

"So did Gaius treat your injuries? I don't want to carry your skinny backside back to his chambers if you faint on the way."

"Prat," Merlin mumbled. He soon sobered though. "I know I can't seem to convince you otherwise but please, show the Knights a little mercy. They're already feeling terrible."

"As they should. Their behaviour was completely unacceptable as the Knights Of Camelot. They deserve what's coming for them, Merlin. They will accept the consequences of their actions."

When Merlin's face fell, Arthur rolled his eyes and ruffled the boy's hair. "Stop looking at me like I just murdered your puppy, Merlin. Don't be such a girl's petticoat. The Knights will survive, I promise you that. Come on now, duty calls." Arthur slung a casual arm around his servant's neck and led him away.

*******

It was nighttime in Camelot. The throne room was dimly lit with a few candles and the moonlight seemed to cast a silver glow on the place. It looked quite intimidating. Arthur took his place on the throne and waited for the knights. They still had twenty minutes left.

Agravaine was nowhere around and Arthur was thankful for that. While he did value his uncle's advice, he wanted to deal with his knights on his own. He didn't need the older man's assistance in this matter.

The doors opened and the four guilty knights entered. Arthur didn't bother to acknowledge their arrival with a verbal response. He merely levelled each of them with a long, hard look.

For the poor knights, every step to the throne seemed like a mile. The look on their King's face was stony and it terrified them. Clear blue eyes, as bottomless as the deepest ocean, bore into each of them. Even Gwaine, the cheeriest of the lot bore a very pained expression.

The firm thud of their disciplined footsteps interrupted the eerie silence almost periodically. After the agonisingly long walk to the throne, they stood at attention, lined side by side.

Merlin was standing by Arthur's right and he already felt a stab of pity for the knights.

The silence stretched on for over a minute. Arthur said nothing. He waited for one of them to speak. When none of them spoke, he decided to take action.

He turned to address the captain of the Knights.

"Sir Leon," Arthur began, his tone authoritative. The knight in question snapped to attention. "Yes, sire?"

"What is the first rule of the Knights' Code?"

"Thou shalt respect all weaknesses, and shalt constitute thyself the defender of them." Leon recited the code with a practiced ease.

"That is correct. Every knight of the realm swears to abide by this Code at all times and under all circumstances. Any man who strays from it is unworthy of being a Knight of Camelot. Do you agree, Sir Leon?"

Guilt flickered on the older man's face but he raised his chin and kept his shoulders straight. "Yes, my Lord."

Arthur now turned to the other Knights as well.

"Do you consider yourself an honourable Knight of the realm? One who has always adhered to the Knight's Code?"

Leon's head lowered in shame. "No, my Lord."

His glare switched to the dark haired knight next to Leon.

"Sir Gwaine, do you agree with Sir Leon's words? Have you upheld the Knight's Code in the duration of the past few days?" The roguish knight shook his head. The usual playful smile was nowhere in sight. Of the four of them, Gwaine felt the guiltiest. Merlin was his first true friend and he had dishonoured that friendship by treating him so poorly. It didn't matter that he'd been enchanted.

"No, sire."

"Indeed."

"What about you, Sir Percival?" The big man's eyes dropped to the floor at the question. "No, sire."

"Sir Elyan, tell me, how would I have felt had any harm befallen Guinevere?" The knight stiffened at the underlying implication and his voice shook ever so slightly when he spoke. "You would have been most upset, my Lord."

"Precisely. But, I am most fortunate that Guinevere is safe and unharmed. But, someone equally as important suffered terribly.." Arthur stood up and grasped Merlin's shoulder gratefully.

"My _manservant_ protected Gwen from the _protectors_ of Camelot! He was the one who defended her, he was the recipient of your anger, spite and hatred!"

The guilt on their faces increased tenfold but Arthur was only just getting started.

"The four of you, my most trusted knights took great pleasure in pointing out Merlin's position as a servant. You'll repeatedly derided him, insulted him and went as far as physically harming him." The knights looked like they wanted to simply fall on their swords and end this nightmare.

"My _little brother_ still carries the marks of your abuse. It will be days before he can walk without a limp, raise his head without having to answer questions about his black eye or raise his shirt without feeling embarrassed." All eyes except Arthur's turned to Merlin.

The young man flushed deeply under the weight of their gazes.

"Eyes on me!" The barely controlled fury in their King's voice made the four of them obey immediately.

"Was I not clear in my instructions? What did I order before you left? Protect Guinevere and Merlin at all costs. Absolutely no harm was to come to them. You did exactly the opposite."

"As I've already said, Merlin suffered a great deal at your hands. He was the one who constantly protected the woman I love, from _you_ , the protectors of the realm. I don't think I've ever been so disappointed in my Knights as I am now."

Leon looked like he was ready to die of shame. He had always followed orders without question. Not even during Uther's rule had he received such a verbal lashing.

Elyan was almost equally upset. He'd tried to hurt one of his closet friends and was almost glad that the Lamia had gotten to him before he could inflict further damage.

Percival, the gentle giant was the picture of regret. He was always careful about using his superior strength and now, he'd gone ahead and used it against his friend.

Gwaine probably felt the worst. He didn't have any justification for his actions. Merlin was his very first friend, the first one who had made him feel at home in Camelot. He'd committed the worst betrayal possible by harming the servant.

He'd always scorned the nobles and their arrogant ways, swearing to never be like them. By raising his sword against Merlin, he had proved himself to be just as bad as those oppressive nobles, if not worse.

"Merlin has pleaded on your behalf. He asked me to take it easy on you since you weren't yourselves."

Merlin, that forgiving, endearing, clumsy, kind-hearted buffoon.

"His words change nothing. The consequences for your heinous actions will be _severe_." The Knights didn't dare to utter a word of complaint.

"Now, for your punishment," he let his words hang in the air and watched with a small amount of grim satisfaction as the knights squirmed.

"On your knees!" Arthur barked. They dropped to one knee without a moment's hesitation.

"Merlin may not be a knight, he is a servant but he showed more courage and strength than all of you put together! A servant far stronger than the knights of Camelot! You'll are supposed to be the finest knights in all the five kingdoms!"

"The life of a servant is just as important as that of a knight or the King himself. You will all do well to remember that. A very wise person once told me that humility is far more valuable than pride. Perhaps, it is now time for a lesson in humility."

"One week as a servant. Seems fitting, don't you agree?" It was a rhetorical question. Leon blanched while the other three nodded in resignation. The older knight had never lived that kind of life before while the other three had spent their entire lives as commoners. "Yes, sire," they chorused.

"Excellent. You can have George show you the ropes. He's the most efficient servant I've ever met. Merlin can have some time off."

"You're giving me the whole week off?" Merlin couldn't contain his astonishment. "Oh don't look so shocked, Merlin. You'll still have work to do, don't worry." Arthur smirked at Merlin before turning to the Knights.

"In addition to that, you'll will be in charge of the night patrols for two weeks. You may begin your new duties tomorrow after a morning well spent in the stocks." The initial shock on their faces had now turned to acceptance. They deserved what they were getting.

Arthur didn't know this but his verdict had only helped the Knights. They would now find it easier to forgive themselves.

The tiny part of Merlin that hadn't gone all warm and fuzzy from being addressed as Arthur's brother took in the scene before him. His King had just sentenced four of his best knights to the stocks and reduced them to servants for unintentionally harming him.

A King who openly protected his servants and the other citizens was exactly the kind of ruler Camelot needed. Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King of Albion.

"I believe that is all." Arthur's clear voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The relief on the Knights' faces couldn't have been more obvious.

"You may rise and return to your chambers. I have no doubt that you have a long week ahead of you. Dismissed."

The Knights rose to their feet, a little shaky from kneeling for so long. They bowed low one more time before exiting the chamber. The guards shut the doors, leaving Arthur and Merlin alone. The King sank into his throne and threw his head back, clearly tired from the day's events.

"So I'm your little brother is it?" The teasing tone betrayed a hint of doubt and insecurity. Merlin was still not quite sure if he'd heard correctly.

Arthur must have heard the undertone because he didn't joke about it as he normally would have. Instead, he stood and placed his hands on Merlin's shoulders.

"I meant every word I said, Merlin, I promise. There's no one I'd trust more than you." The younger man smiled, his typical goofy, childlike, bursting-with-joy smile.

Arthur rolled his eyes, a fond smile unwillingly tugging at his lips. He reached out and grabbed Merlin's ear, gently pulling the servant along with him and not letting go when his friend protested halfheartedly. When Merlin finally managed to wriggle free, he glared at his master, although his eyes were twinkling with mirth.

"Come on you idiot, I'm starving. I'll ask George to bring us some food. You can eat and then head straight to bed. I don't want you to be late tomorrow."

"I thought you were giving me time off, sire?" Merlin enquired innocently as he followed Arthur out of the throne room. "Oh don't be a fool, Merlin. You still have to wake me in the morning and help me into my armour. Just because I said you could have some time off, doesn't mean I want you getting any lazier, although I'm not quite sure if that's possible."

Merlin grinned easily and bumped Arthur's shoulder. "Just admit that you'll miss me, sire."

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Clot pole."

Merlin frowned. "That's my word."

"It is. Which is exactly why it suits you perfectly." Merlin didn't have a response for that so he just settled on glaring.

"Arthur, it's going to be a tough week for the Knights, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was Arthur too hard on the knights? How will the poor knights perform their new duties?


	3. Chapter 3

"Rise and shine, sire!" Merlin threw the curtains open and turned to his King who mumbled something unintelligible and buried his face in his pillow.

He went and ripped the covers off Arthur, eliciting an irritated groan from the man. "I swear I'll kill you, Merlin!"

"I look forward to it, my Lord. But in order to do that, you need to get out of bed. It's nearly midday."

Had this been any other day, Arthur would have probably chucked half a dozen goblets at his clumsy oaf of a servant. But, even in his half-awake state, he remembered the injuries that the younger man had suffered.

Arthur got out of bed and glared at Merlin. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

"Indeed I am. George was shocked when Gwaine and the others went to him for instructions." When Merlin had gone downstairs to fetch the King's lunch, he'd found a befuddled George explaining to the knights the correct way to go about their new job.

It was rather odd to see Camelot's finest out of their usual red cloaks and dressed in simple tunics instead, especially Sir Leon.

"Ah yes. So I suppose they did their time in the stocks then?"

"Yes. Gwaine still had a bit of tomato stuck in his hair. I'm not sure if he'll ever recover from that nightmare." Arthur had to smirk at that. "Serves him right for calling me a princess."

Merlin drew a bath for the King and once the latter was dressed, the servant helped him with his armour. "I have a bit of spare time until tomorrow. Once you're better, I will be teaching you how to properly wield a sword."

Merlin gaped at his master. "So that's why you're in a good mood today. You will get to embarrass me in front of all your knights. No, absolutely not."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "No, you imbecile. I'm going to teach you to defend yourself properly. If I were to leave you on your own, you'd be dead within the day. You're far too skinny, you can't even hold a sword properly much less fight."

"Hey! I'm stronger than I look, Arthur! I can protect myself, trust me." Merlin appeared extremely chagrined at his friend's description of him.

"No you cannot, Merlin. While you might be stupidly brave, you're not good enough with a sword. It's high time we remedy that. This time, you were lucky that you weren't fatally wounded."

"What if there's a next time and you're not as lucky? What if I'm not around to protect you? Look, I know I don't say this often but you're important to me, Merlin and I don't want you dying anytime soon. You need to be able to fight properly, Merlin. You're doing this and there's no changing my mind."

A small smile lit up Merlin's face at the concern in his friend's voice. Arthur didn't know just how capable he was of protecting himself. He had an infallible defence system with him all the time. Arthur was just trying in his own way to keep Merlin safe. It was definitely endearing.

*****

With a groan, Gwaine collapsed in the room that had been allotted to him, along with his fellow knights.

All of them were equally worse for wear. Who had thought a servant's life could be so bloody exhausting? "I really don't know how Merlin and the other servants manage to work so hard every single day of their lives."

Leon's hands and face were grimy and sooty from assisting the royal forge. The captain of the knights had spent almost half the day fetching this and that for the man. Elyan had been in charge of changing sheets and cleaning the rooms while Percival had to polish the armour of nearly a score of Knights. Poor Gwaine had to muck out Arthur's stables and his normally glossy hair was now a flattened mess of unkempt curls.

They had about three hours of reprieve before it was time for the patrol.

"Remind me to never, ever get on our King's bad side again."

All of them laughed at Percival's words. Despite their current predicament, they bore no resentment toward Arthur or Merlin.

"You've got to hand it to Arthur, though. Quite a creative way to teach us a lesson, wouldn't you say?" Everyone voiced their agreement at that.

"I'm on stable duty, tomorrow," Percival sulked. Gwaine barked out a laugh and threw a towel at the big man. "Good luck, mate. You'll need it. I have to be present at the council meeting tomorrow and see to it that the noblemen's cups are full."

While the Knights found their new job vastly different, they weren't ashamed of it. They were learning that a servant's job was far from easy.

"I think this job isn't so bad. We'll get used to it. And besides, I think Merlin deserves some time off," Elyan commented.

"Yeah, mate. There's no doubt about that." They all still felt guilty about the way they had treated their friend, which was why they'd borne their punishment like the brave knights they were.

That and the wrath of Arthur Pendragon was truly terrifying.

*****

The next day's council meeting was... interesting.

Arthur sat at the head of the table, while an old noble droned on about raising the tax in the lower town.

Gwaine was there, walking around with a pitcher and refilling everyone's goblets. He looked perfectly cheery for a knight who was acting as a servant.

None of the lords seemed to have a problem with a Knight working as a serving boy. Some of Uther's nobles looked mildly disapproving but they didn't say anything. Arthur had proved himself. He was their king and they would follow him. In fact, Gaius and Geoffrey kept giving the roguish knight amused glances, so much so that Gwaine turned red.

The only one against this was Agravaine. He sat on Arthur's left, constantly glaring at his nephew as well as Gwaine.

Arthur noticed the older man's stare but ignored him. The Knights had accepted Arthur's verdict without a word of complaint. This was none of Agravaine's concern. He would speak with his uncle privately after the meeting was over.

About an hour later, the nobles filed out of the hall, leaving Arthur, Gwaine and Agravaine the only ones left.

"Arthur, this isn't the most advisable course of action that you've taken." Arthur raised an eyebrow at his uncle, daring him to elaborate.

"Punishing four knights simply because they harmed a mere servant is hardly wise. Sire, I know that you care for all your people equally but the Knights are more important. A servant is dispensable, Knights are much less so."

An equal anger flashed on both Arthur's and Gwaine's faces. "Are you saying that it's alright to harm a servant because you feel their lives aren't worth much?"

Agravaine appeared affronted at that. "Of course not, my Lord. But caring so much for one insignificant serving boy is hardly appropriate. First you spend days searching for him when he goes missing and now this. It'll send out the wrong message to our enemies, sire."

"Agravaine," Arthur's voice was deadly and Gwaine didn't even bother hiding his smirk. The lord was in for it.

"This is my kingdom, I am the King here. So, I decide what's appropriate or otherwise. You and I have different views regarding the citizens of Camelot and yours aren't appreciated. I intend to build a land based on equality. As for our enemies, let them come and Camelot will them bravely. So, chose your words wisely."

Gwaine guffawed loudly as Agravaine sputtered indignantly. "As you wish, sire," he mumbled, turning red at being addressed so bluntly.

The knight then made a big show of leaning over to fill Arthur's water goblet during which he accidentally spilled the entire ice cold down Agravaine's back.

The greasy man let out a very undignified yelp and hurriedly excused himself.

******

"Come on, Merlin! Faster! Your footwork needs work and y— duck! Are you even listening to me, Merlin?"

Merlin was drenched in sweat and his arms were sore. "Always, sire," he replied, panting from the exhaustion.

Sure, there were times when Arthur had made Merlin pick up a sword and spar with him. But this was entirely different. At all the other times, the King had simply been having a little fun. This time, he was actually training Merlin.

So this is what every man had to go through if he wished to become a knight. "Merlin, put some work into it! I'm not even close to trying!"

"Break! Please, Arthur. I can barley feel my arms." Then, effecting a heavy wince, Merlin rubbed his stomach, pretending to nurse one of his wounds. "Besides, I'm feeling sore, Arthur."

Arthur's expression turned concerned briefly before he made an exaggerated gesture and stuck his sword into the ground. "Fifteen minutes and no more. No wonder you spend most of your time hiding behind trees and rocks when the rest of us are fighting. You'd probably fall on your own sword."

Merlin shoved Arthur's shoulder. "I'm stronger than that, prat." The King rolled his eyes and flicked Merlin's ear. "I'm sure you are, Merlin."

The short break was much too short for Merlin's liking. So, when Arthur expectantly raised an eyebrow at him, he groaned and picked up his sword.

This was going to be a long day.

It was past six by the time Merlin trudged back to Gaius' quarters. He could finally turn in. He was so tired that when Arthur had let him off early, he'd muttered a quick thank you and rushed out.

He groaned when he suddenly remembered that he had to deliver some medicine to Lord Nolan's wife. He made his way inside, to find Gaius cooking dinner.

"Come, Merlin, sit down. I'm sure you must be hungry." The stew that Gaius was making smelled appetising and Merlin's stomach rumbled in agreement.

"I still need to take that medicine to Lady Irene."

"Oh don't worry about that. Elyan took care of that. I suppose that was his job today." Merlin couldn't help but smile. So he could finally eat and go to bed.

"Don't get used to this, my boy. You'll have a hard time readjusting to your life once this is over."

"Don't I know that, Gaius."

******

"Oh these are just perfect. Thank you, dearie." The plump woman patted him on the head, the way one would a well behaved child. Percival was certain that he'd die of embarrassment if the cook called him that one more time.

The constant snickers from the other servants around him didn't help one bit.

He'd been assigned kitchen duty that day and the head cook had instantly taken a liking to the gentle giant.

After that, in the last three hours, he'd lost count of the number of times she had patted him on the cheek and called him some ridiculously patronising names.

With a sigh, the man got up and went to the bubbling pot and stirred it. It was rather odd to see the big man working in the kitchen with ladles and vessels instead of his usual sword.

Surprisingly, amongst the four knights, Percival was the only one who could cook. So, here he was, assistant to the head cook of the palace kitchens.

Apparently, when he'd saved those three little children during the Dorocha attack, one of the boys had been the cook's son. So, when she'd seen Percival walk into the palace kitchen, all awkward and out of place, she'd immediately gushed about his bravery to all those present.

Then, she had linked her arm with his and led him over to a bench and made him dice vegetables.

Speak of the devil. The woman came over and inspected his cooking. She tasted a bit of the stew and looked at him, beaming so much that Percival felt a bit frightened. "It's wonderful, dearie," she reached up to pat his cheek for the umpteenth time and he fought the urge to recoil.

This was positively embarrassing!

"You ever get bored of being a Knight, I'll have a spot reserved for you, dear! You can make stew everyday then!"

_Why couldn't he muck out the stables again!_

******

Leon bit his lip in frustration as he leaned over and readjusted the drapes in Geoffrey's quarters. "To the left a little."

While Percival was in the kitchen and Elyan was out milking the cows and goats, Leon had been put under the supervision of George.

With a sigh, he adjusted it again and looked at George for confirmation. The servant narrowed his eyes at the drapes and looked really long and hard. "Yes, I believe it is adequate. You may come down now, Sir Leon."

George had been baffled when the knights had come to him for instructions but ever the loyal servant, he had followed the King's orders without question.

"Come now, we still have to change the sheets and the drapes in Lady Irene as well as the King's chambers. Best not keep that waiting."

Being a servant was way harder than sparing with King Arthur. While the King of Camelot was indeed a formidable swordsman, the curtains, sheets and pillows proved to be equally dangerous.

All of them still had another five days left before they'd be released from this punishment and Leon simply couldn't wait.

On the way, George and Leon ran into Arthur and Merlin. "Sire!" George exclaimed and gave the King a ridiculously low bow while Leon dipped his head as he always did.

"How's the job going, Leon?" Arthur's eyes were mirthful so the Knight was significantly relieved that the King's ire had dimmed. "It's... coming along, sire."

He looked over at Merlin whose shoulders were shaking with silent laughter and smiled sheepishly himself. It was hard to be miserable around the King's manservant. He nodded to the young man in greeting and was glad when he received one in return.

Leon had been worried and had thought that the damage he and the other Knights had inflicted upon Merlin would ruin their friendship. But he was thankful that it was not so. All the Knights had grown fond of the mouthy servant who always accompanied his master on missions and battles.

"Very well then. I'll leave you in George's capable hands. My sheets need to be changed and the floor needs a good scrub. Come along, Merlin. We've got to work on your worryingly poor swordsmanship."

_Sword. How he missed his beloved sword and armour!_

*****

The week was arduously long. Each of the knights had performed all possible duties were entailed in a servant's job description.

They all had scrubbed floors, swept the training arena, milked cows and goats, cleaned the kitchens while Percival had cooked, they'd mucked out the stables, run errands for Gaius and completed every possible household chore in existence.

To say that they were tired would be a huge understatement. They were worn out.

A lot had happened in the last week. Leon and George had formed the oddest sort of friendship possible, Percival had repeatedly turned down the cook's offer to come and work in the kitchens, Elyan looked seriously sleep deprived and Gwaine's hair had never looked worse.

But, the week had proved to be quite useful. It had helped them to overcome the guilt. Merlin was recovering and so was their friendship. That's all any of them could ask for.

Gwaine had nearly burst with joy on the previous day when he'd clapped Merlin on the shoulder and the latter hadn't flinched away.

"You know, this week wasn't half bad. I got to dump a whole pitcher of ice cold water down Agravaine's back and Arthur didn't even say anything," Gwaine said, as they all lounged on their respective beds.

"Well he wouldn't. The man insulted Merlin and by now, I'm sure even the dogs and horses know that it's the most foolish thing one can do."

They all laughed, feeling better than they had since the Lamia incident.

"It's back to training tomorrow and Arthur will be waiting to whip us into shape," Percival commented and he was right. They hadn't had proper practice in days so they probably needed it.

There was a knock on the door and George poked his head round the door. "His Majesty has demanded your presence in his chambers immediately." The knights exchanged nervous glances. What could they have possibly done now?

*****

When the Knights arrived in his rooms, Arthur was there, as was Merlin (obviously).

"You summoned us, sire?" Leon spoke for all of them.

"I did, Sir Leon. The four of you have borne the result of your actions through the course of the week. You have successfully redeemed yourself. You are all pardoned."

The Knights smiled at their King who returned it this time.

"But, if something like this happens ever again, the consequences will be far more... unpleasant. Am I understood?" They all nodded vigorously. The hint of promise in Arthur's voice promised dire consequences should they even think of doing something remotely similar ever again.

"Yes, my Lord," they replied in unison.

"Very well. Go and get some sleep, for tomorrow, we train. I'm certain that you must've become a little rusty. You all face me in the morning."

With barely suppressed groans, the Knights inclined their heads and took their leave.

Merlin and Arthur were alone. "Does this mean I have to get back to work, sire?" Merlin asked with a hidden grin.

"Of course, you idiot. While Leon has proved to be quite efficient at changing sheets and Percival has displayed commendable talent in the kitchen, they need to resume their normal duties, just like you."

"Thank you, Arthur, for everything."

The King rolled his eyes and whacked Merlin on the head. "You've thanked me enough, idiot. You're a good man, Merlin, albeit a clumsy one. You didn't deserve what the Knights did to you and I made sure they knew as much. No big deal. If anyone were to try something like this, they'd suffer the same fate as the knights, if not worse. Anyone who harms you answers to me." It was one of those rare instances where Arthur showed emotion.

For Merlin, it was a huge deal. He looked at the King with eyes so full of admiration and respect that Arthur couldn't help but look away.

He looked at the younger man who had somehow managed to wriggle past his defences and into his heart. Merlin was like that endearing, annoying baby brother he'd never had. He knew the boy better than he knew himself.

Which is exactly why he was prepared for what happened next.

Merlin threw his arms around Arthur's neck and hugged him hard. The King wrapped an arm around his little brother and placed the other one on the back of Merlin's head, fondly ruffling the ebony locks. "Just so you know, this is a one time thing." Arthur's actions contradicted his words as he tightened his hold on the skinny frame.

"Understood, sire."

*****

Word spread like wildfire. Every servant, knight and nobleman, each citizen in Camelot was talking about how King Arthur had dealt with his Knights for mistreating his manservant.

Some of Uther's nobles had initially seemed to disapprove of Arthur's methods but had wisely kept their mouth shut for fear of inviting the wrath of their King. Besides, me was a great King.

This occurrence gave the common people hope. While Uther had the citizens' fear, Arthur had their love and respect.

Some of the older knights who had previously taunted Merlin, now turned in the opposite direction when they caught a glimpse of that ever present red neck kerchief. Agravaine wisely kept his mouth shut and refrained from making any unnecessary comments about Merlin, especially in Arthur's presence. Even the head cook in the palace kitchens didn't say anything when Merlin nicked a bun or two from her basket.

As the days passed, the Lamia incident was forgotten, the Knights were pardoned and things slowly went back to normal. But everyone had received the message loud and clear.

It was a lesson to all: No one touches Merlin. Well, everyone except:

" _Mer_ lin !"

Talk about overprotective, angry big brothers and annoying, pain in the neck little brothers.

Some things would never change.

_Fin._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the story. How was it?
> 
> I hate Agravaine but I feel the one good thing he and Morgana did was kill Uther. King Arthur is just so much better. 
> 
> I think I might write some more Merlin fanfiction since I miss the show way too much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Merlin fanfic. I know it's been nearly six years since the series ended but I still love it. I recently watched 4x08 and felt that the Knights got away too easily. Besides, Arthur is way, way protective of Merlin. No one would be spared if they hurt him.
> 
> Next chapter will be uploaded soon.
> 
> What willl happen to the Knights?


End file.
